verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Chemtrail
La teoria dell'esistenza delle chemtrail, che propone come vere e massicciamente diffusione le scie chimiche (inglese: chemtrails) sostiene che alcune tra le normali scie di condensazione visibili nell'atmosfera terrestre (principalmente prodotte dagli aerei ad alta quota, ma anche da altri fenomeni come incendi, e forti venti che "sfilacciano" gli angoli delle nuvole), sarebbero in realtà scie formate da agenti chimici estranei (non vapore o acqua nebulizzata) costituiti da presunti agenti biologici o chimici, spruzzati in volo attraverso ipotetiche apparecchiature montate su aerei, come parte di un complotto globale portato avanti da attori misteriosi per motivi sconosciuti. Caratteristiche Una normale scia di condensazione tenderebbe ad essere biancastra, per la prevalenza di vapor d'acqua, di goccioline di acqua (nebbia) e di cristalli di ghiaccio. Tendono ad essere filiformi ed a degradarsi abbastanza rapidamente. Le scie chimiche avrebbero colori anomali anche in orari al di fuori di quelli con illuminazione intensamente colorata come l'alba e il tramonto, ad esempio possono costituire lunghe scie tendenti al grigio scuro (alluminio, bario?), al giallo (ioduro d'argento), al rosso (metano). Queste scie tenderebbero ad allargarsi formando sottili nuvole che non si disperdono rapidamente. Teorie cospirazioniste sulle scie chimiche Vi sono numerose versioni di teorie della cospirazione per spiegare queste scie "apparentemente" anomale, proponenti le ipotesi più diverse; la più comune è quella secondo cui si tratterebbe di un presunto "piano" di irrorazioni con presunte sostanze che alterano il clima; nessuna di esse ha però mai portato alcuna prova oggettiva a supporto delle asserzioni personali dei loro vari fautori. Tale teoria del complotto non ha mai trovato alcun credito nell'ambito della comunità scientifica, in quanto è totalmente priva di riscontri empirici, di coerenza o di prove scientifiche; le scie che i sostenitori della teoria identificano come scie chimiche sono definite dalla scienza come normali scie di condensazione (inglese: contrails), che in determinate condizioni atmosferiche assumono un aspetto inconsueto. Il diffondersi di questa teoria nel mondo attraverso i mass media, e in particolare Internet, ha fatto sì che diversi enti governativi abbiano ricevuto richieste da molte persone che chiedevano spiegazioni in merito a questo presunto fenomenoSi veda: * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * ; * . Gli stessi enti governativi e la comunità scientifica hanno dimostrato ripetutamente l'inconsistenza e incoerenza scientifica delle asserzioni riguardo alle scie chimiche. Si veda, ad esempio: * ; * ; * ; * ; * . Analoghe risposte sono state date dai diversi governi italiani alle relative interrogazioni parlamentari, oltre che da numerosi piloti ed esperti meteo. Anche riviste e programmi di divulgazione scientifica hanno definito la teoria "una bufala". Il supposto rilascio di presunte "scie chimiche" non deve essere confuso con la tecnica detta cloud seeding (inseminazione delle nubi), che consiste nello spargere ioduro d'argento nelle nubi per stimolare le precipitazioni piovose. Origine della teoria e ipotesi sulle caratteristiche delle presunte scie chimiche thumb|Alcune scie (forse di condensazione), che secondo i sostenitori della teoria delle scie chimiche sarebbero esempi di "scia chimica". La teoria del complotto delle scie chimiche cominciò a diffondersi nel 1996, quando l'aeronautica militare statunitense fu accusata di "irrorare" le popolazioni con ipotetiche e misteriose sostanze, generando delle scie inusuali. L'Air Force rispose che questa accusa era una palese bufala, alimentata in parte dalle decontestualizzate citazioni di un testo redatto nell'istituto universitario dell'Air Force intitolato Weather as a Force Multiplier: Owning the Weather in 2025Weather as a Force Multiplier: Owning the Weather in 2025. Quel documento fu presentato in risposta alla richiesta dei militari di delineare le future strategie di modifiche del sistema climatico al fine di mantenere il predominio USA nell'anno 2025, e questo come fittizia rappresentazione di future situazioni e scenari. In seguito l'Air Force chiarì che tale documento non rifletteva le attuali politiche e pratiche militari, e che non è in corso alcun esperimento di modifica del clima, né è presente nei programmi futuri dell'Air Force. 1990 Stessa datazione (seconda metà degli anni novanta) è data anche da altre fonti Articolo "Psychic Vibrations" sul sito Csicop articolo di Jay Reynolds sul sito Navarrone. Dalla seconda metà degli anni Novanta, la teoria del complotto delle scie chimiche trovò eco mediatica su alcuni programmi televisivi, radiofonici e su pubblicazioni riguardanti il cospirazionismo, arrivando perfino ad essere citato in interrogazioni parlamentari in diversi paesi, come l'Italia. I sostenitori della teoria delle scie chimiche sottolineano generalmente che, a loro dire soggettivo, le ipotetiche chemtrails apparirebbero diverse dalle normali scie di condensazione, delle quali - sempre a loro dire - non avrebbero la consistenza e le proprietà note. In particolare, le scie chimiche tenderebbero secondo loro a persistere più a lungo, allargandosi pian piano invece di scomparire. Generalmente, essi ritengono che siano formate da sostanze chimiche (anche di tipo biologico), rilasciate su aree popolate per qualche presunto motivo complottistico, non meglio dimostrato. La motivazione più di frequente da loro ipotizzata è il tentativo di operare presunte modificazioni climatiche. Altre motivazioni da loro ipotizzate chiamano variamente e disordinatamente in causa una pletora di altre ipotesi eterogenee e mal definite, come presunti esperimenti governativi o militari, Terrorismo|attacchi terroristici, operazioni di corporazioni private, tentativi di condizionamento psicologico tramite agenti psicoattivi, o addirittura il tentativo di frenare l'esplosione demografica mondiale, eliminando quattro miliardi di persone. The Chemtrail smoking gun In un articolo dal titolo The Chemtrail smoking gun di Bruce Conway, si suggerisce che le presunte scie chimiche siano l'ipotetica implementazione di una strategia suggerita del 1992 dalla N.Academy of Science, nello studio Policy Implications of Greenhouse Warming; Policy Implications of Greenhouse Warming sul sito di The National Academies Press in particolare, riguarderebbero un presunto progetto segreto per mitigare il riscaldamento globaleUn brevetto statunitense (250/505.1), relativo alla Stratospheric Welsbach seeding for reduction of global warming (disseminazione stratosferica di materiali "Welsbach" per la riduzione del riscaldamento globale), concesso alla Hughes Aircraft Company nel 1990, è stato interpretato come prova che simili ricerche fossero effettivamente state compiute, almeno a livello teorico.. Secondo Jeff Rense, che con Art Bell conduce un programma radiofonico sui misteri, "le scie chimiche inizialmente sembrano normali scie, ma sono più spesse e si estendono per il cielo in forma di X o #. Invece di dissiparsi rapidamente, si allargano e si diramano. In meno di 30 minuti si aprono in formazioni che si uniscono tra loro formando un sottile velo di finte nuvole simili a cirri che rimangono per ore".FAQ sul programma radiofonico di Jeff Rense e Art Bell I sostenitori delle teorie sulle presunte scie chimiche non hanno mai condotto alcuna analisi sulle scie nel momento dell'emissione in volo; un sostenitore di tale teoria cospirazionista, lo statunitense Clifford Carnicon, sostiene di aver analizzato campioni di aria raccolti al livello del suolo in seguito ad operazioni di rilascio di scie chimiche. Ha affermato di aver trovato alluminio e bario in queste polveri, che sarebbero state ottenute tramite precipitazione elettrostatica. Queste sue asserzioni personali non hanno però mai avuto alcun riscontro o possibilità di verifica indipendente, in quanto Carnicom non ha mai voluto mettere a disposizione di istituzioni terze i suoi presunti campioni, né ha mai esposto i metodi con cui avrebbe svolto le presunte prove. Da sottolineare inoltre che, parlando di elementi chimici, l'alluminio è il terzo costituente per quantità della crosta terrestre (dopo ossigeno e silicio) e il bario è al quattordicesimo posto (su 92 elementi naturali).Elementi componenti la crosta terrestre L'espressione scie chimiche è menzionata anche nello Space Preservation Act del 2001, presentato dal rappresentante del Congresso Dennis Kucinich, Space Preservation Act 2001. dove compare in una lista di ipotetici "sistemi d'arma esotici" da bandire. I sostenitori della teoria presentano questa lista come se fosse una sorta di riconoscimento ufficiale della possibilità di un tale sistema d'arma, in quanto il termine è effettivamente presente in quel documento ufficiale del Congresso statunitense; l'espressione scie chimiche era però presente in un paragrafo che elencava una serie di armi inesistenti o dai nomi improbabili (ad esempio: armi ultrasoniche, armi extraterrestri), paragrafo poi tolto da una successiva versione Space Preservation Act 2002 del 2003. In entrambi i casi la legge non fu approvataFAQ del CICAP. Il presunto fenomeno in Italia La teoria del complotto delle scie chimiche in Italia viene diffusa con blog, siti web, video su YouTube e conferenzeConvegno a Firenze. Tra i più attivi sostenitori della teoriaLa Gaia Scienza: Rosario Marcianò (diplomato geometra, che come unica occupazione si presenta come "ricercatore indipendente" su questa teoria cospirazionista), il fratello Antonio Marcianò (laureato in lettere e docente di latino in un liceo scientifico), Corrado Penna (laureato in fisicaCertificato dell'Università di Messina fornito dal dott. Penna in risposta ai dubbi sulla sua formazione universitaria, autore dello scritto La scienza marcia in cui denuncia presunte falsità di quella che definisce "cultura ufficiale": la non infettività dell'AIDS, il complotto psichiatrico e altre tematiche di ambiente cospirazionista), Giorgio Pattera (biologo e giornalista, attivo nel campo della ricerca ufologicaAssociazione GalileoIl racconto di Pattera su un caso di Rapimento alieno). La posizione dei sostenitori italiani non è molto dissimile da quelli di altri sostenitori nel mondo; essi ritengono che, a loro dire soggettivo: * le scie di condensazione si formerebbero solo a temperature inferiori a −40°, a 8000 metri di quota e con umidità relativa del 70%Blog di Rosario Marcianò; * lo Space Preservation Act sarebbe esplicitante l'esistenza del fenomeno; l'HAARP sarebbe un strumento di attuazione del piano; ad essere irrorato sarebbe un presunto miscuglio di bario, alluminio, silicio e altre sostanze, con lo scopo sarebbe quello di creare una sorta di "sandwich" elettroconduttivo non meglio precisato, anche con presunte finalità di "controllo mentale" di cui comunque non chiariscono i presunti scopi, obiettivi e modalità o fondamento scientifico; * i Servizi segreti, anche attraverso debunker (come Paolo Attivissimo), il CICAP e altri soggetti starebbero tentando di screditarne il lavoro, con presunte minacce e azioni di sabotaggi. A capo della presunta organizzazione, secondo alcuni di loro, ci sarebbero lo SMOM e il Vaticano, in collaborazione con un ipotetico ed eterogeneo insieme di enti che spazierebbero dalla CIA, alla NASA, a Google, alle compagnie aeree e altro ancora . Caratteristiche delle scie di condensazione Le scie che i sostenitori della teoria aggettivano come "chimiche" sono in realtà normali scie di condensazione, cioè strisce nuvolose inizialmente sottili che, successivamente, si allargano formando ampi nastri che si sfioccano lateralmente. Sono generate dal passaggio di aeromobili, e sono costituite da prodotti di condensazione e successiva solidificazione del vapore acqueo. Vengono suddivise in: * scie di gas di scarico: sono dovute al rapido raffreddamento dei gas di scappamento dei motori, i quali immettono nell'atmosfera, già molto umida, una quantità di vapore acqueo e nuclei di condensazione sufficienti a provocare il fenomeno. La temperatura dell'aria più favorevole è quella compresa fra i −25 ed i −40 gradi Celsius. Questo tipo di scie, che sono le più persistenti, possono formarsi anche ad umidità relative pari allo 0%, a patto che la temperatura sia sufficientemente bassa. * scie di convezione: sono dovute a moti convettivi che si manifestano sulla scia dell'aeromobile quando questo vola in aria molto umida e instabile. La temperatura dell'aria più favorevole è quella compresa fra 0 °C e −25 °C. Non si manifestano immediatamente dietro l'aereo, occorrendo un certo intervallo di tempo prima che l'aria calda immessa nell'atmosfera si porti al livello di condensazione. * scie di origine aerodinamica: le meno persistenti, sono dovute all'espansione dell'aria, provocata dal veloce moto di un aereo, quando vola in atmosfera molto umida. La temperatura dell'aria più favorevole è compresa tra 0 °C e 10 °C. I sostenitori della teoria fanno sovente leva su quanto riportato dalla NASA: «le scie di condensazione si formano solitamente ad alta quota (generalmente al di sopra degli 8000 metri), dove l'aria è estremamente fredda (generalmente al di sotto di −40 °C). Altri di nuvole si possono formare ad altitudini molto varie, dalla prossimità del suolo, come la nebbia, a quote estremamente elevate, quali quelle dei cirri Sito NASA sulle scie di condensazione». Tuttavia si tratta di una descrizione divulgativa che vuole dare una sintesi relativa del fenomeno. Già negli anni cinquanta H. ApplemanAppleman, H., 1953: The formation of exhaust condensation trails by jet aircraft. Bull. Amer. Meteor. Soc., 34, 14–20 mostrò come la formazione di scie di condensazione dipendesse da diversi fattori e che esse potevano formarsi anche a umidità relative molto bassePenne e ScieGrafici di Appelman, umidità relativa che incide anche sulla persistenza di tali sciePersistenza e espansione delle scie. Analisi scientifiche sulla presunta esistenza delle scie chimiche Le scie di condensazione hanno una persistenza anche di ore; tuttavia, i sostenitori della teoria affermano che le ipotetiche scie chimiche si differenzierebbero dalle scie di condensazione perché sarebbero più persistenti, e arriverebbero a formare griglie, incroci o a porsi in parallelo tra loro, o ancora a non avere continuità (ad esempio una scia che si interrompe in un dato punto e che riprende in punto più avanzato); le scie, sempre a loro dire, sarebbero rilasciate da aeroplani militari o privi di segni distintivi ad altitudini basse e inusuali. In maniera virtualmente unanime, tutte le agenzie governative, gli scienziati, gli esperti meteorologiDario B. Giaiotti, Osservatorio Meteorologico Regionale (OSMER), Agenzia Regionale per la Protezione dell'Ambiente del Friuli Venezia Giulia, i ricercatori scettici, tra cui il Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal statunitense, i piloti di aereoPietro PalliniMario Giuliacci, spiegano invece che le scie di condensazione mostrano una gran varietà di aspetti e persistenza, e che le descrizioni e le fotografie delle supposte chemtrail sono in realtà del tutto in linea con quelle delle normali scie di condensazione "A Pilot's View (on Chemtrails)" di Ian Wickson Contrail analysis, e spesso corrispondono anche a rotte aeree ben note. Le scie di condensazione hanno infatti un diverso comportamento a seconda della temperatura, del wind shear orizzontale e verticale, dell'umidità presente in quota. Nessun sostenitore della teoria delle scie chimiche ha mai fornito delle analisi delle scie prese direttamente in aria; al contrario, fin dagli anni venti vengono regolarmente effettuati studi sulle scie di condensazione. Quindi, la loro esistenza e normale spiegazione sono ampiamente comprovate. Diverse altre obiezioni scientifiche vengono mosse alle numerose contraddizioni della teoria complottista delle presunte chemtrails: * Il comportamento delle presunte "scie chimiche", descritto dai complottisti come "bizzarro" o "inusuale" è in realtà sempre perfettamente coerente con il possibile comportamento di una scia di condensazione. * Non sarebbe possibile che un aereo possa contenere al suo interno così tanto materiale chimico da generare una scia lunga centinaia di chilometri. * La visione del cielo da parte di un osservatore a terra risente del fatto che a grande distanza e senza punti di riferimento l'immagine tridimensionale appaia in realtà sostanzialmente bidimensionale. Di conseguenza due scie che appaiono "affiancate" o "incrociate" possono essere in realtà distanti diverse centinaia di metri in verticale. Analogamente due aeromobili che appaiono vicini possono trovarsi molto distanti, quindi produrre scie differenti. In questa situazione del resto non è in alcun modo possibile stabilire l'esatta verticale di un aereo in base alla semplice osservazione. In aggiunta a questo, la semitrasparenza di scie e nuvole rende in molti casi praticamente impossibile dire se l'una è al di sopra dell'altra o viceversa. * Sarebbe necessaria una gigantesca operazione di copertura su scala internazionale, che coinvolgerebbe un numero incredibilmente alto di persone impiegate in diversi settori professionali: piloti, controllori di volo, governanti, militari, meteorologi, scienziati, ecc. Un'operazione del genere su scala così vasta è pressoché impossibile da gestire, perché vi sarebbe un enorme quantità di dati da falsificare, per di più in modo che questi risultino perfettamente compatibili e concordi tra di loro, su scala mondiale. Inoltre, aumentando il numero di persone coinvolte in un complotto, diminuisce il potere di controllo su di esse: pertanto aumentano le possibilità che il complotto possa essere scoperto a causa di un errore umano o perché una delle persone coinvolte, per rimorso o per ricerca di fama, decida di rivelare la verità alla stampa o attraverso la pubblicazione di un libro. * La necessità di mantenere segreto il presunto complotto è incompatibile col fatto che gli aerei agiscano in pieno giorno e lasciando scie visibili da tutti. I sostenitori della teoria, a loro volta, affermerebbero che agire alla luce del sole serve proprio a far sì che la gente possa ritenere questa attività naturale e innocua. * Tutti gli aerei sono regolarmente sottoposti a ispezioni tecniche, che farebbero scoprire i presunti "apparati" per il rilascio delle scie. Ci sono del resto state costanti e numerose smentite governative in merito Usaf to Taylor: All is 'ordinary' Air Force lies to America. * Il rilascio di sostanze alle quote superiori ai 10.000 metri usate dagli aerei ha un comportamento non prevedibile, a causa della dispersione generata dai forti venti in alta quota. Articolo di Jay Reynolds sul sito Navarrone Inoltre, molte sostanze organiche e anche alcune sostanze chimiche verrebbero distrutte dalla temperatura dei gas combusti dell'aereo prima di distaccarsi dalle linee di flusso aerodinamico. I sostenitori della teoria affermano, tramite loro misure telemetriche amatoriali, che la quota di volo di queste operazioni sarebbe a loro dire molto al di sotto del limite minimo di formazione di contrail; ma nessuna di queste misurazioni personali è mai stata verificata in maniera indipendente, o sottoposta ad enti di certificazione. * I sostenitori della teoria hanno più volte presentato delle analisi che mostrerebbero come, su alcuni terreni sorvolati dagli aerei chimici, a loro dire sarebbero presenti delle sostanze velenose. Tuttavia non esiste la prova che tali sostanze provengano necessariamente dagli aerei anziché altre fonti esterne. Inoltre, sostanze diffuse a diversi chilometri d'altezza, anziché ricadere esattamente a strapiombo, sono soggette alle turbolenze dell'aria: pertanto il luogo della loro ricaduta non può essere previsto, e tantomeno ricostruito a posteriori. * Come per molte altre teorie di complotto, nonostante vengano ipotizzate e citate presunte organizzazioni senza scrupoli (che a dire dei complottisti sarebbero in grado di avvelenare o uccidere la popolazione a proprio piacimento), queste sembrano disinteressarsi completamente dei vari siti internet che ne farebbero i nomi, lasciando loro piena possibilità di rivelare al mondo il complotto. I sostenitori della teoria affermano che censurare un sito internet (o addirittura rivalersi su chi lo dirige) sarebbe una mossa troppo visibile, che renderebbe palese il complotto. Questa tesi però stride con alcune vicende reali, come le morti sospette di Aleksandr Val'terovič Litvinenko e della giornalista Anna Stepanovna Politkovskaja, oppure il recente arresto di Julian Assange. * Nonostante i sostenitori affermino che le presunte scie chimiche sarebbero diffuse in maniera regolare da molti anni, ancora non si sarebbero visti i risultati di questa ipotetica contaminazione (in particolare per chi sostiene che le scie chimiche servano alla diffusione di un'epidemia del cosiddetto morbo di Morgellons - a sua volta considerato essere in realtà una patologia psichiatrica dalla comunità scientifica). * Secondo la termodinamica e l'aerodinamica, i diversi comportamenti delle scie di condensazione sono dovuti alle diverse condizioni meteorologiche (temperatura, pressione, umidità relativa e venti) riscontrabili a quote differenti, nonché al diverso tipo di motori usati dagli aerei: **in una zona più fredda i gas condensano rapidamente e formano scie compatte, in una meno fredda (o con gas più caldi) il tempo di condensa è maggiore e le scie sono più larghe; anche le scie compatte, a causa del moto browniano, tendono ad espandersi al passare del tempo, anche in assenza di vento (e in quota sono sempre presenti venti e correnti). **A seconda dei venti in quota (le condizioni in quota non rispecchiano quelle al livello del suolo), le scie possono allargarsi più velocemente o formare curve e ramificazioni (venti di direzione incostante). **Dato che l'atmosfera è un fluido non omogeneo, si possono avere zone in cui sono presenti condizioni atte alla formazione di scie di condensazione adiacenti a zone in cui tali condizioni non sono presenti, con conseguente formazione di scie "a tratti". **I reattori turbofan a doppio flusso creano scie di condensazione anche in condizioni in cui i vecchi turbofan a singolo flusso non le formanoda MD80.it. I sostenitori della teoria affermano che a loro dire tale differenza di comportamento sarebbe dovuta alla presunta differenza di composizione delle supposte scie chimiche rispetto alle normale contrails, ma senza mai aver prodotto alcuna evidenza oggettiva a conferma di tale loro asserzione. È stato osservato che la nuvolosità provocata dalle normali scie di condensazione può avere effetti sul meteo e provocare perturbazioni, come per esempio nel caso dei bombardieri americani durante la seconda guerra mondiale Arthur Hauk Fertilizzanti e pesticidi sono a volte spruzzati sui campi con aerei, ma con voli a bassa quota. In alta quota l'effetto sarebbe nullo, data la presenza di venti tesi e imprevedibili. thumb|[[Cessna 210 utilizzato per nebulizzare ioduro d'argento]] La pratica del cloud seeding con ioduro d'argento è usata in caso di siccità, specie negli Stati Uniti, per stimolare la pioggia. Lo ioduro condensa l'umidità e a contatto con il vapore delle nubi causa delle piogge, dove la componente chimica è tanto ridotta da essere innocua; tale metodo non genera la pioggia, visto che non crea le nuvole, bensì si limita a favorirla e, quindi non si tratta di un metodo di controllo climatico. Interrogazioni parlamentari Nonostante l'assoluta assenza di riscontri scientifici alle tesi delle scie chimiche, e le ripetute dimostrazioni della totale infondatezza ed incoerenza di tali tesi, in Italia e in Europa il fenomeno è stato oggetto di diverse interrogazioni parlamentari. Le diverse interrogazioni hanno ricevuto come risposta ampie, dettagliate e ben circostanziate smentite da parte degli organi di governo interpellatiSi veda ad esempio La risposta del 15/01/2009. In particolare, nella risposta del 5 settembre 2008 del Ministero dell'Ambiente e della Tutela del Territorio e del Mare si legge che «Dall'esame della letteratura scientifica internazionale e del contenuto dei siti web specialistici non è possibile confermare l'esistenza delle scie chimiche. I siti specialistici degli osservatori delle scie chimiche, in particolare, risultano carenti dal punto di vista scientifico» e che «l'interpretazione più plausibile del fenomeno è che i presunti episodi di scie chimiche siano in realtà comuni scie di condensazione che sono durate più a lungo ed hanno assunto forma peculiare per effetto delle condizioni meteorologiche». *Interrogazione al Governo italiano del 2 aprile 2003 (deputato Italo Sandi) *Interrogazione al Governo italiano del 27 ottobre 2003 (deputato Piero Ruzzante) *Interrogazione al Governo italiano del 3 febbraio 2005 (deputato Severino Galante) *Interrogazione al Governo italiano del 13 giugno 2006 (deputato Gianni Nieddu) *Interrogazione al Parlamento Europeo del 10 maggio 2007 (deputato Erik Meijer) *Interrogazione al Governo italiano del 8 agosto 2007 (senatore Amedeo Ciccanti) *Interrogazione al Governo italiano del 20 dicembre 2007 (deputata Katia Bellillo) *Interrogazione al Governo italiano del 5 giugno 2008 (deputato Sandro Brandolini) *Interrogazione al Governo italiano del 16 giugno 2008 (deputato Amedeo Ciccanti) *Interrogazione al Governo italiano 4-01044 del 17 settembre 2008 (deputato Antonio Di Pietro) *Interrogazione al Governo italiano 4-01193 del 1 ottobre 2008 (deputato Sandro Brandolini) *Interrogazione al Governo italiano 4-01193 del 28 gennaio 2009 (deputato Sandro Brandolini) *Interrogazione al Governo italiano 4-02216 del 5 novembre 2009 (senatore Oskar Peterlini) *Interrogazione al Governo Italiano 5-02128 del 18 novembre 2009 (senatore Amedeo Ciccanti) *Interrogazione al Governo italiano 4-10970 del 22 febbraio 2011 (deputato Domenico Scilipoti) Brevetti che potrebbero essere utilizzati per il rilascio di chemtrails Fonte: http://www.geoengineeringwatch.org/an-extensive-list-of-patents/ * 1338343 – April 27, 1920 – Process And Apparatus For The Production of Intense Artificial Clouds, Fogs, or Mists * 1619183 – March 1, 1927 – Process of Producing Smoke Clouds From Moving Aircraft * 1631753 – June 7, 1927 – Electric Heater – Referenced in 3990987 * 1665267 – April 10, 1928 – Process of Producing Artificial Fogs * 1892132 – December 27, 1932 – Atomizing Attachment For Airplane Engine Exhausts * 1928963 – October 3, 1933 – Electrical System And Method * 1957075 – May 1, 1934 – Airplane Spray Equipment * 2097581 – November 2, 1937 – Electric Stream Generator – Referenced in 3990987 * 2409201 – October 15, 1946 – Smoke Producing Mixture * 2476171 – July 18, 1945 – Smoke Screen Generator * 2480967 – September 6, 1949 – Aerial Discharge Device * 2550324 – April 24, 1951 – Process For Controlling Weather * 2582678 – June 15, 1952 – Material Disseminating Apparatus For Airplanes * 2591988 – April 8, 1952 – Production of TiO2 Pigments – Referenced in 3899144 * 2614083 – October 14, 1952 – Metal Chloride Screening Smoke Mixture * 2633455 – March 31, 1953 – Smoke Generator * 2688069 – August 31, 1954 – Steam Generator – Referenced in 3990987 * 2721495 – October 25, 1955 – Method And Apparatus For Detecting Minute Crystal Forming Particles Suspended in a Gaseous Atmosphere * 2730402 – January 10, 1956 – Controllable Dispersal Device * 2801322 – July 30, 1957 – Decomposition Chamber for Monopropellant Fuel – Referenced in 3990987 * 2881335 – April 7, 1959 – Generation of Electrical Fields * 2908442 – October 13, 1959 – Method For Dispersing Natural Atmospheric Fogs And Clouds * 2986360 – May 30, 1962 – Aerial Insecticide Dusting Device * 2963975 – December 13, 1960 – Cloud Seeding Carbon Dioxide Bullet * 3126155 – March 24, 1964 – Silver Iodide Cloud Seeding Generator – Referenced in 3990987 * 3127107 – March 31, 1964 – Generation of Ice-Nucleating Crystals * 3131131 – April 28, 1964 – Electrostatic Mixing in Microbial Conversions * 3174150 – March 16, 1965 – Self-Focusing Antenna System * 3234357 – February 8, 1966 – Electrically Heated Smoke Producing Device * 3274035 – September 20, 1966 – Metallic Composition For Production of Hydroscopic Smoke * 3300721 – January 24, 1967 – Means For Communication Through a Layer of Ionized Gases * 3313487 – April 11, 1967 – Cloud Seeding Apparatus * 3338476 – August 29, 1967 – Heating Device For Use With Aerosol Containers – Referenced in 3990987 * 3410489 – November 12, 1968 – Automatically Adjustable Airfoil Spray System With Pump * 3429507 – February 25, 1969 – Rainmaker * 3432208 – November 7, 1967 – Fluidized Particle Dispenser * 3441214 – April 29, 1969 – Method And Apparatus For Seeding Clouds * 3445844 – May 20, 1969 – Trapped Electromagnetic Radiation Communications System * 3456880 – July 22, 1969 – Method Of Producing Precipitation From The Atmosphere * 3518670 June 30, 1970 – Artificial Ion Cloud * 3534906 – October 20, 1970 – Control of Atmospheric Particles * 3545677 – December 8, 1970 – Method of Cloud Seeding * 3564253 – February 16, 1971 – System And Method For Irradiation Of Planet Surface Areas * 3587966 – June 28, 1971 – Freezing Nucleation * 3601312 – August 24, 1971 – Methods of Increasing The Likelihood oF Precipatation By The Artificial Introduction Of Sea Water Vapor Into The Atmosphere Winward Of An Air Lift Region * 3608810 – September 28, 1971 – Methods of Treating Atmospheric Conditions * 3608820– September 20, 1971 – Treatment of Atmospheric Conditions by Intermittent Dispensing of Materials Therein * 3613992 – October 19, 1971 – Weather Modification Method * 3630950 – December 28, 1971 – Combustible Compositions For Generating Aerosols, Particularly Suitable For Cloud Modification And Weather Control And Aerosolization Process * USRE29142 – This patent is a reissue of patent US3630950 – Combustible compositions for generating aerosols, particularly suitable for cloud modification and weather control and aerosolization process * 3659785 – December 8, 1971 – Weather Modification Utilizing Microencapsulated Material * 3666176 – March 3, 1972 – Solar Temperature Inversion Device * 3677840 – July 18, 1972 – Pyrotechnics Comprising Oxide of Silver For Weather Modification Use * 3722183 – March 27, 1973 – Device For Clearing Impurities From The Atmosphere * 3769107 – October 30, 1973 – Pyrotechnic Composition For Generating Lead Based Smoke * 3784099 – January 8, 1974 – Air Pollution Control Method * 3785557 – January 15, 1974 – Cloud Seeding System * 3795626 – March 5, 1974 – Weather Modification Process * 3808595 – April 30, 1974 – Chaff Dispensing System * 3813875 – June 4, 1974 – Rocket Having Barium Release System to Create Ion Clouds In The Upper Atmospphere * 3835059 – September 10, 1974 – Methods of Generating Ice Nuclei Smoke Particles For Weather Modification And Apparatus Therefore * 3835293 – September 10, 1974 – Electrical Heating Aparatus For Generating Super Heated Vapors * 3877642 – April 15, 1975 – Freezing Nucleant * 3882393 – May 6, 1975 – Communications System Utilizing Modulation of The Characteristic Polarization of The Ionosphere * 3896993 – July 29, 1975 – Process For Local Modification of Fog And Clouds For Triggering Their Precipitation And For Hindering The Development of Hail Producing Clouds * 3899129 – August 12, 1975 – Apparatus for generating ice nuclei smoke particles for weather modification * 3899144 – August 12, 1975 – Powder contrail generation * 3940059 – February 24, 1976 – Method For Fog Dispersion * 3940060 – February 24, 1976 – Vortex Ring Generator * 3990987 – November 9, 1976 – Smoke generator * 3992628 – November 16, 1976 – Countermeasure system for laser radiation * 3994437 – November 30, 1976 – Broadcast dissemination of trace quantities of biologically active chemicals * 4042196 – August 16, 1977 – Method and apparatus for triggering a substantial change in earth characteristics and measuring earth changes * RE29,142 – February 22, 1977 – Reissue of: 03630950 – Combustible compositions for generating aerosols, particularly suitable for cloud modification and weather control and aerosolization process * 4035726 – July 12, 1977 – Method of controlling and/or improving high-latitude and other communications or radio wave surveillance systems by partial control of radio wave et al * 4096005 – June 20, 1978 – Pyrotechnic Cloud Seeding Composition * 4129252 – December 12, 1978 – Method and apparatus for production of seeding materials * 4141274 – February 27, 1979 – Weather modification automatic cartridge dispenser * 4167008 – September 4, 1979 – Fluid bed chaff dispenser * 4347284 – August 31, 1982 – White cover sheet material capable of reflecting ultraviolet rays * 4362271 – December 7, 1982 – Procedure for the artificial modification of atmospheric precipitation as well as compounds with a dimethyl sulfoxide base for use in carrying out said procedure * 4402480 – September 6, 1983 – Atmosphere modification satellite * 4412654 – November 1, 1983 – Laminar microjet atomizer and method of aerial spraying of liquids * 4415265 – November 15, 1983 – Method and apparatus for aerosol particle absorption spectroscopy * 4470544 – September 11, 1984 – Method of and Means for weather modification * 4475927 – October 9, 1984 – Bipolar Fog Abatement System * 4600147 – July 15, 1986 – Liquid propane generator for cloud seeding apparatus * 4633714 – January 6, 1987 – Aerosol particle charge and size analyzer * 4643355 – February 17, 1987 – Method and apparatus for modification of climatic conditions * 4653690 – March 31, 1987 – Method of producing cumulus clouds * 4684063 – August 4, 1987 – Particulates generation and removal * 4686605 – August 11, 1987 – Method and apparatus for altering a region in the earth’s atmosphere, ionosphere, and/or magnetosphere * 4704942 – November 10, 1987 – Charged Aerosol * 4712155 – December 8, 1987 – Method and apparatus for creating an artificial electron cyclotron heating region of plasma * 4744919 – May 17, 1988 – Method of dispersing particulate aerosol tracer * 4766725 – August 30, 1988 – Method of suppressing formation of contrails and solution therefor * 4829838 – May 16, 1989 – Method and apparatus for the measurement of the size of particles entrained in a gas * 4836086 – June 6, 1989 – Apparatus and method for the mixing and diffusion of warm and cold air for dissolving fog * 4873928 – October 17, 1989 – Nuclear-sized explosions without radiation * 4948257 – August 14, 1990 – Laser optical measuring device and method for stabilizing fringe pattern spacing * 1338343– August 14, 1990 – Process and Apparatus for the production of intense artificial Fog * 4999637 – March 12, 1991 – Creation of artificial ionization clouds above the earth * 5003186 – March 26, 1991 – Stratospheric Welsbach seeding for reduction of global warming * 5005355 – April 9, 1991 – Method of suppressing formation of contrails and solution therefor * 5038664 – August 13, 1991 – Method for producing a shell of relativistic particles at an altitude above the earths surface * 5041760 – August 20, 1991 – Method and apparatus for generating and utilizing a compound plasma configuration * 5041834 – August 20, 1991 – Artificial ionospheric mirror composed of a plasma layer which can be tilted * 5056357 – October 15, 1991- Acoustic method for measuring properties of a mobile medium * 5059909 – October 22, 1991 – Determination of particle size and electrical charge * 5104069 – April 14, 1992 – Apparatus and method for ejecting matter from an aircraft * 5110502 – May 5, 1992 – Method of suppressing formation of contrails and solution therefor * 5156802 – October 20, 1992 – Inspection of fuel particles with acoustics * 5174498 – December 29, 1992 – Cloud Seeding * 5148173 – September 15, 1992 – Millimeter wave screening cloud and method * 5245290 – September 14, 1993 – Device for determining the size and charge of colloidal particles by measuring electroacoustic effect * 5286979 – February 15, 1994 – Process for absorbing ultraviolet radiation using dispersed melanin * 5296910 – March 22, 1994 – Method and apparatus for particle analysis * 5327222 – July 5, 1994 – Displacement information detecting apparatus * 5357865 – October 25, 1994 – Method of cloud seeding * 5360162 – November 1, 1994 – Method and composition for precipitation of atmospheric water * 5383024 – January 17, 1995 – Optical wet steam monitor * 5425413 – June 20, 1995 – Method to hinder the formation and to break-up overhead atmospheric inversions, enhance ground level air circulation and improve urban air quality * 5434667 – July 18, 1995 – Characterization of particles by modulated dynamic light scattering * 5441200 – August 15, 1995 – Tropical cyclone disruption * 5486900 – January 23, 1996 – Measuring device for amount of charge of toner and image forming apparatus having the measuring device * 5556029 – September 17, 1996 – Method of hydrometeor dissipation (clouds) * 5628455 – May 13, 1997 – Method and apparatus for modification of supercooled fog * 5631414 – May 20, 1997 – Method and device for remote diagnostics of ocean-atmosphere system state * 5639441 – June 17, 1997 – Methods for fine particle formation * 5762298 – June 9, 1998 – Use of artificial satellites in earth orbits adaptively to modify the effect that solar radiation would otherwise have on earth’s weather * 5912396 – June 15, 1999 – System and method for remediation of selected atmospheric conditions * 5922976 – July 13, 1999 – Method of measuring aerosol particles using automated mobility-classified aerosol detector * 5949001 – September 7, 1999 – Method for aerodynamic particle size analysis * 5984239 – November 16, 1999 – Weather modification by artificial satellite * 6025402 – February 15, 2000 – Chemical composition for effectuating a reduction of visibility obscuration, and a detoxifixation of fumes and chemical fogs in spaces of fire origin * 6030506 – February 29, 2000 – Preparation of independently generated highly reactive chemical species * 6034073 – March 7, 2000 – Solvent detergent emulsions having antiviral activity * 6056203 – May 2, 2000 – Method and apparatus for modifying supercooled clouds * 6110590 – August 29, 2000 – Synthetically spun silk nanofibers and a process for making the same * 6263744 – July 24, 2001 – Automated mobility-classified-aerosol detector * 6281972 – August 28, 2001 – Method and apparatus for measuring particle-size distribution * 6315213 – November 13, 2001 – Method of modifying weather * 6382526 – May 7, 2002 – Process and apparatus for the production of nanofibers * 6408704 – June 25, 2002 – Aerodynamic particle size analysis method and apparatus * 6412416 – July 2, 2002 – Propellant-based aerosol generation devices and method * 6520425 – February 18, 2003 – Process and apparatus for the production of nanofibers * 6539812 – April 1, 2003 – System for measuring the flow-rate of a gas by means of ultrasound * 6553849 – April 29, 2003 – Electrodynamic particle size analyzer * 6569393 – May 27, 2003 – Method and device for cleaning the atmosphere Note Collegamenti esterni Spiegazioni scientifiche *Le FAQ del Cicap *Spiegazione scientifica e dettagliata del fenomeno *Semplice guida allo studio delle scie di condensazione *Articolo del Col. Mario Giuliacci, ex direttore del Centro meteorologico dell'aeroporto di Milano Linate *Analisi delle scie di condensazione * hans-egebo.dk, dal sito "MRC_Hans" * nmsr.org * Iangoddard.net * Crank.net * Lacarte.org * Goodsky A favore della teoria *"Scie Chimiche (Chemtrails) - Tanker Enemy" *"Portale italiano sulle scie chimiche" * kcovino.hubpages.com/hub/List-of-Chemtrail-Patents (lista di brevetti concernenti le scie chimiche...) * "Aerosol Crimes and Cover-ups" * Chemtrail FAQ dal sito di Jeff Rense * "Chemtrail Central" * "Chemtrail-evidence" Contro la teoria *Il Disinformatico Articoli sul tema nel blog del giornalista Paolo Attivissimo, il "cacciatore di bufale". *La teoria delle scie chimiche Articolo-intervista del blogger Ettore Trozzi sulle scie chimiche. *L'annosa questione delle scie di condensazione Editoriale del centro meteo-climatologico e previsionale Meteo Romagna. *Giorni Di Ordinaria Follia Blog di debunking che raccoglie informazioni sulla teoria e le asserzioni dei suoi sostenitori. *"Scie di condensazione" Semplice guida allo studio delle scie di condensazione. *Conferenza del Cicap a Novi Ligure Video di Simone Angioni, chimico del CICAP, a Novi Ligure, 19 settembre 2008. * Documento della National Authority for Civil Aviation che spiega nel dettaglio la formazione delle scie e il perché alcune sono più persistenti di altre Fonti di questo articolo * Categoria:Inquinamento dell'aria Scie chimiche